User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Inanimate Rap Battle; Rap 1: Salt Vs Pepper
Hey! Coolboy87 here, I'm working on this series and you guys get to vote who should move on, to the next season of Rap Battles. So, here is the battle, there is nothing too harsh in here. So it shouldn't be a problem. Battle MePhone4: Welcome to Inanimate Rap-battles! Today's contestants are Pepper and Salt, let the battle commence.. now! |Row 5 title = Reward: |Row 5 info = Move onto Season 2! Salt: What's up, Pepper? I'm cool, unlike you, you tool. Pepper the one who was eliminated and didn't do anything. I'm queen and OJ's my king! You have no one, are we done? Obviously I will win, just wait, you'll see in a min! Pepper: Oh shut it, Salty-Salt, I'll bring this rap battle to a hault, I'm the best, go on home and rest. You don't have a chance at winning, I'm gonna send you spinning. I'm the liked one out of us, seriously, people would, like, wanna run over you with a bus. You may think you're cool but your just one ugly faced fool! Salt: Have your little angry rampage. your not moving onto the next stage, come on, let out all your rage, before your once again locked in a cage! Your gonna be eliminated first out of me and you once again, you'll be gone, i won't see you when I have finished counting to ten! Pepper: Your gonna loose, your rapping is so bad. here's new for you, people think you like a lad, you say your on a diet, but your far from it. Go away, to your precious stupid, OJ. I have friends and class, and you have no one, you kight as well have been sent to Mars! Salt: I have more friends than you, oh yes I do! I mean look at you, you have broken my mirror, and that was new! Let me tell you a story, no wait, I am not one to bore, but I will show you the door, I can think of many names for you, one includes wh**e. All you want is more, more friends, more fame, your just insane. Let's take a stroll down memory lane. oh, wait you don't have any memories, how lame! I can't even bare to say your name! Pepper: After this, you'll be dead, or at least weeping in your messed up head! You can't be victorious, because your motionless! Box is a better friend than you and I haven't even met him. In your head, everything's probably so dim. Your gonna be down in the dumps, you've go no game and no fame! Salt: Oh, what waas that? did you call yourself fat? All you do is copy me. Even when I have to go pee! You have no personality, unlike me! I'm going to win this, I may not be a fan favorite, but I'm than ye! I'm vital in this battle, I'm key, yeah, me, me, me! Pepper: Self-centered, much, I can see it now, self cented loser dose not win. Your rapping should be a sin. Let me win, oh wait you don't have to, I will anyway. Your chances are over, yay! Aw, don't have an ugly frown, because you should be down! In Inanimate Insanity, you may have beaten me, but no it's my turn, he-he, he! MePhone4: Rap battle over! Pepper: Oh, like, mg, that was so hard, I'm sorry BCFF if I offended you. Salt: I'm sorry if you offeneded me too. Vote Vote who moves on, hope you enjoyed this! Category:Blog posts